Lips
by Ivy Leaves
Summary: Val and Tyler strike a deal with the others and go to a club with their expectations low and their annoyance rate high, but what they find there is more than they could have expected...[Slightly based on DC's Kiss/Mouth.]


Lips

**_Lips_**

"I cannot believe you talked me into coming here," Tyler groaned audibly, looking up at the flickering neon sign hanging above the doorway of the club.

"This is the safest club I've ever been to," Jamie informed him. "There's not even a bar."

"Well, that's a pity," the blond said sarcastically, following Jamie and Hank into** Observer. **"Are seventeen year olds even allowed in here?"

"It's a sixteen and over club," said Jamie, waving his hand dismissively. Tyler rolled his blue eyes.

"Oh, great. Do any of your friends here know you're an EMT? Or I'm an EMT? Or Hank's an EMT? Or Val's an EMT?" he inquired. Jamie rolled his eyes in return.

"Speaking of Val, where're the others?" Hank asked. "Didn't they say they'd meet us here?"

"Well, they must be here already because they didn't have that huge traffic jam up on the intersection by Hank's house," said Tyler, relaxing slightly. Okay, fine, this was rebellious, but what the heck? As long as he didn't get arrested, he could have some fun.

"True," Jamie agreed, glad Mr. Perfect had settled down. "Hey, I think that's Caitie."

"Where?"

"The one giving someone the finger," Hank pointed out. "Where's Val?"

"Right there," said Tyler as the two girls emerged from the crowd. "Oh, great."

"_That's _supposed to be_ Val?" _Jamie asked in awe. "Dang. She's hot." Catching the glare from Tyler, he amended, "But she was always very hot and she is already taken, so I will not intrude." His voice was formal and mimicking. Tyler sighed.

Val certainly was gorgeous, in a dark red dress that was short, formfitting, and low-cut, looking nothing like her normal self. She was an inch or so taller in black platform heels and a silver chain wound around her slender neck. Blonde hair was curled slightly to her shoulders and her lips were done in a shade only slightly paler than her dress, her eyes bluer as they stood against the chocolate eyeliner.

"Has she seen 'She's All That'?" asked Hank. "Because I think that dress looks like Laney's." Tyler ignored them.

"Hey," Tyler greeted the unhappy-looking blonde that was sulking as he took a step towards her. "What's wrong? You look great."

"It's Caitie's dress and it's way too short. I had no choice in anything," she sighed. "She promised Jamie would do my inventory for three times if I came." Val stood there, looking very unhappy as Caitie watched with amusement.

"Well, that's okay because you have very nice l—" Tyler was interrupted by Jamie jabbing him.

"Don't say legs," hissed Jamie. Tyler looked at him, confused.

"Why? She does."

"Just a minute," Jamie said with a false smile towards the others. He dragged Tyler a few feet away. "Women don't like men saying they have nice legs."

"Feminism points?"

"Something like that," agreed Jamie, pulling Tyler back to the others. Val was looking at them with curious eyes.

"Guy talk," explained Hank. Tyler and Jamie readily agreed.

"What were you about to say?" Val inquired.

"Jamie, want to dance?" questioned Caitie, who had a feeling what Tyler was about to say and didn't want to be in Val's wavelength when the feminist side if the cheerleader took over."Yeah, sure."

Hank followed them off into the crowd, leaving the couple looking at each other curiously.

"Um…um…you have very nice…" Tyler's face was growing pink. Val raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Lips," Tyler said. Val looked slightly disappointed.

"Lips," she repeated. "Oh. Okay. Sure. But I don't know if you can really tell with all of Caitie's lipstick on."

"No, you look great."

"Thanks," Val smiled, taking a couple of steps towards him so that they were inches apart. "You want to dance?"

"Sure." Whew. That had been a close call, a very close call, but Val didn't seem to mind as she grabbed his hand and led him onto the dance floor as an upbeat song started by the band up on the stage.

_ _

_And kiss me well_

_'Cause I will tell_

_And you can count_

_On everyone_

_ _

"I thought they played, like, Metallica or something at these places," Val said to Jamie as he and Caitie passed by.

"Well, they do, but sometimes they get up the nerve to play songs like these and have the punks riot," he said very seriously with a smile. Val glared at him before she turned back to Tyler.

"KoRn," he informed her, grinning. Val matched the smile.

"Well, I like this singer better than KoRn," Val admitted, teasing her tongue at the edge of her teeth in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh, really?" His tone was laughing as he began to swing dance Val, spinning her. She laughed in match to his voice.

_ _

_And oh your lips_

_I long to kiss_

_Your smile so wide_

_And I can dream_

_ _

__"What are we doing?" Val asked, catching her breath and completing the step. They had taken swing dancing in PE in ninth grade. It had been hilarious, with some of the kids still avoiding the opposite sex, some flirting with the opposite sex, and none of them wanting to dance. Fortunately Tyler and Val had ended up together, and already friends from EMS training and English, they had managed just fine.

"Dancing like crazed maniacs, apparently," Tyler laughed, stepping back. Several of the other dancers were looking at them as if they were absolutely insane.

"They think we're drunk," Val told him, spinning out.

"You mean to say you're not?" teased Tyler. Val laughed again and stepped back into the dance from her spin.

_ _

_And I can be_

_Whoever you like_

_Your lips_

_Lips_

_Lips_

_On mine_

_Mine_

_Mine_

_ _

The next step took Val into Tyler's arms for five beats, but that felt like an eternity as his arms wrapped around her, comforting and gentle.

One…two…three…four…five…

And it was over and she was sailing back into the dance. Val was unsettled, though, for some odd reason. Maybe it was just the fact that he had been holding her for five seconds, holding her as something different than a friend.

_But then, _Val realized,_ that's part of the dance. So it wasn't really that special. _Oh sure, she could kid herself as much as she liked, but she still thought that it was special, still sent chills up her spine.

Oh God, what was he doing? Repeating the step so that she ended up in his arms again? This really was not helping her to remain under control.

_ _

_Your lips entice_

_Blink once_

_Blink twice_

_We missed the moment_

_But we're not done_

_Rewind_

_Rewind_

_ _

Tyler had no idea what he was doing as she swung into his arms again, but he wasn't going to fight it. Five beats. Just five beats to hold her, but that was a lifetime for him.

One…two…three…four…five…six…

Now what? Neither of them had made a move to step away on the fifth beat, instead letting it move on to the seventh and eighth and ninth and tenth and eleventh…

A whole minute passed without either of them moving. Val turned around so that she was facing him.

"What's happening?" she asked. Tyler sighed, running a finger down her cheekbone softly before retracting his arm like he had hurt her somehow.

"I have no idea," he whispered before leaning down slightly and kissing her gently, like a butterfly had landed on her lips.

_ _

_Oh kiss, kiss_

_Na, Na, Na_

_Lips, lips_

_I long to breathe_

_But I'm too scared_

_A breath of precious air_

_From your lips_

_Lips_

_Lips_

_Lips_

_ _

Val immediately responded to the kiss, sliding her arms around to his back, restraining from grabbing his dark blue T-shirt to keep her balance.

Moments later the kiss ended. Both were breathing heavily, even though breath had only been stopped for a few moments, because those few moments felt like forever.

"What in the world was that?" Tyler asked, the first to speak. Val looked at him with wide blue eyes.

"I have no idea," she said with a smile, echoing his earlier answer.

"But it was just between friends, right?" He didn't want to get hurt. Didn't want to hurt her. He_ did _want to kiss her again, but that was completely out of the question.

Val stared at him. "Friends," she repeated, backing away. "Friends?"

"Well, yeah," Tyler began as she dodged from his arms. "Because—"

"Oh, just shut up, Connell," said Val bitterly.

"Val, what's the problem? I told you it was just between friends!" This was great. Just great. He had made a huge fool of himself by kissing her and she didn't even like him and now their whole relationship was ruined.

"That's exactly the problem!" Val told him rather loudly, but the band was still playing and no one heard her except those near.

Tyler stared at her with much the same disbelief as she had before. "What?"

"I like you a lot, Tyler, but I guess that's just too bad because all you want to be is _friends_." The last word ran mockingly off of her tongue.

"I do not." Tyler grabbed her arm and pulled her next to him again, kissing her with a fierceness in the connection of lips that made her stumble. "Did that feel like I want to be just friends?"

"No," Val managed, bringing her finger up to her lips that were lined in a skin tone mixed with dark red.

_ _

_Your lips have_

_Stolen me_

_I am under siege_

_And I know_

_This will change_

_Everything_

_ _

Tyler looked down into her liquid blue eyes standing out in her face, emphasized by the dark brown eyeliner and a lighter brown eye-shadow that mixed nicely into her skin. But this was no time to be contemplating her makeup. Tyler grinned and began to spin her again, drawing her in with the beat of the music.

"You know," Val informed him with a smile, "I think I like clubbing it."

_ _

_Your lips_

_Smile gently_

_Your lips_

_Mwaa…_

_Kiss lips_

_Under siege_

_You have_

_Stolen me_

_Your lips_

_Lips_

_Lips_

_Lips_

_Lips_

_Lips_

_Lips_

_ _

"You guys have fun?" Jamie asked an hour later when everyone met up again. "I mean, 'cause, except for Hank, I don't know if you overachievers can handle it." His grin was daring.

"I loved it," remarked Val.

"Me, too. Can we come here again tomorrow?" Tyler asked. Jamie furrowed his brows.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the sane people?" he asked. Tyler and Val laughed. "You two haven't been drinking, have you?"

"Better," Val answered lightly. Caitie was the first to realize what they meant. She smiled as Val kissed Tyler again.

"See?" she said. "The lipstick wasn't so bad after all. It doesn't come off when you kiss."

"That's the lipstick, not the three times Jamie will be doing inventory for me." Val's reminder of the agreement was met with a sigh from Jamie as Tyler included,

"And the seven ambulances you said you'd wash."

"But you guys had a good time," pointed out Jamie. "So you should help."

"Dream on," laughed Val. "Dream on."

"Guys, my curfew for tonight was twelve," Tyler told them, looking at his watch. "And it's eleven forty-six."

"On your mark…get set…go!"

The five teens dashed towards their cars.

_ _

_Lips_

_Lips_

_Lips_

_ _

**Well, THAT was certainly different than my usual ones. THANK YOU Darkchilde, I know I used your idea without you responding to my e, and I know I copied the first line, but here, here! DISCLAIMER that idea, first line, and clubbing it belong to Darkchilde. Heck, the plot can belong to her also. That okay? Sorry, but I sent the E last night and I wrote the fic today so…there wasn't really much time. Sorry. I'll take it down from FF.N if ya want, DC. Anyways, bye peoples!**

---Ivy Leaves


End file.
